


Complicated

by immortalje



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-18
Updated: 2007-12-18
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are complicated.</p><p>Written from Brian's pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Becca/Paul Davis
> 
> First posted [here at my personal journal on LJ](http://immortalje.livejournal.com/159663.html) and reposted [here at my community on LJ.](http://love-sacrificed.livejournal.com/27103.html)
> 
> Original AN: Over a year ago I asked here for prompts... I think I had it written the very same year before it had to wait forever and a day to be sent to a beta... and while I got it back in August/September, it waited once again until now to be posted.  
> Prompt: Complicated, FATF, Dom/Brian for cleo1969

Why did things have to be so complicated? He wanted Dom Torretto, wanted to be his. Simple as it sounded, he still had to think about Dom’s sister with whom he had a date to go to, as well as his job which was to find evidence to convict Dom and his friends. All he wanted to do was getting the other man and confessing all of his sins.

How could he possibly make this less complicated? Sighing, he got up. He had to be ready for his date with Mia.

~***~

When they had arrived at the restaurant and ordered, Mia looked up at him guiltily, “I have a confession to make.”

“I only asked you out to make Vince jealous. He’s just so...,” Mia said while looking down at the table.

Brian sighed in relief and said, “I understand what you mean. You want a bit more than just living in the kitchen. I don’t mind. In fact, that’s one thing less I have to worry about. I... Don’t tell anyone, but I’m bi and happen to have a crush on your brother.”

“That’s good. I could maybe help you. Dom has expressed an interest in you. Letty is more for show to keep the girls from him,” Mia said, laughing in relief.

Brian asked excitedly, “Really?”

~***~

Once they had paid, they left and Brian was reminded that while this had just gotten less complicated, it was still complicated because of his job.

They stopped at a beach to watch the stars, to make this last longer and hopefully make Vince even more jealous.

While they sat in silence and let the scenery work on them, Brian thought about ways to get out of this. Only every scenario ended badly, because Dom and the others didn’t know. The only solution was if Dom knew about him being under cover. How could he tell him though?

“I met your sister,” Mia said suddenly.

Forgetting that he wasn’t supposed to have one, Brian responded, “Really? Did you get along?”

“Why are you doing this to us? Pretend to care when all you want is to lock up Dom again?” Mia said angrily.

Only then did Brian realise what had happened. Cursing to himself, Brian said, “I know enough already to get them. Only I don’t want to. It’s my first job under cover and I managed to fall in love. I don’t know how to get out of this. I could try and frame someone else, but it’s so easy to spoil this. It’s so complicated.”

“I could help you there. You have to promise me one thing though,” Mia said seriously, holding Brian’s face.

Brian swallowed hard and said, “Whatever you want.”

“Don’t hurt him. Don’t hurt Dom. No matter how complicated your relationship will end up,” Mia demanded.

Brian nodded and said, “I’m starting to get used to things being complicated now. I’d go to prison for him.”

“Let’s hope you won’t have to,” Mia said with a smile, calm once again.

Leaning back to watch the stars, she continued, “I’ll talk with him tonight. Don’t come over tomorrow. He’ll come to you.”

“Thanks,” Brian said.

Half an hour later they returned to the car and went home.

~***~

Brian couldn’t sleep that night, worrying about Dom’s reaction to the news. The whole next day his stomach was in twists, until he went on a break only to be ambushed by Dom that is.

“So you’re really a narc?” Dom asked in a dangerous voice.

Brian swallowed, uncomfortable being pushed against the wall, and said “I don’t want to sell you out.”

“So what is your plan?” the other man said, not letting him go.

Brian gulped and said, “Frame someone else. You’d have to stop though. Would be better anyway. The drivers are arming themselves.”

“Fine. We’re going up now and then you’ll explain your plan to me in detail,” Dom decided, letting Brian go.

 

After Brian had explained his plan, Dom said, “I’m not simple. Letty tells me often enough that I’m too complicated.”

“More complicated than falling for the man you’re supposed to find evidence against?” Brian said.

Dom grinned and said, “Maybe I’m not the only complicated one.”

Before Brian could react, Dom had pulled him close and was kissing him. Brian immediately responded by opening himself up to the other man.

“Think I’m going to get used to complicated,” Brian said in a break.

Dom kissed him quickly before saying, “You better. For now we’ll have to lead the trace away from us. I’ll talk to the others and we’ll give you the evidence once we’re finished.”

“I’ll hand it over with my badge and come to your place,” Brian said.

Dom stepped back and said, “Until then.”

Brian could only watch him leave and hope that things would turn out good. Seems his life would never stop being complicated and just why had he wanted his life to be simple before?

The End


End file.
